


Serendipities

by bfketh



Series: Serendipitous [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfketh/pseuds/bfketh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>ser•en•dip•i•ty</strong> <em>n.</em><br/><em>pl.</em> <strong>ser•en•dip•i•ties</strong><br/>1. The faculty of making fortunate discoveries by accident.<br/>2. The fact or occurrence of such discoveries.<br/>3. An instance of making such a discovery.</p><p>A continuation of the story set up in Serendipity. Each chapter will be its own stand-alone drabble or short story. The time-line may jump around a bit. Most chapters will feature Jean/Eren, but there will be some chapters dedicated to Marco/Armin (I desperately wanted to include marmin in the original story, but I just didn't manage to fit it in.)</p><p>Just a cliché college-age roommates AU, focused more on the roommates part than the college part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Innocent Innuendo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from the trope of the same name.
> 
> (Originally posted on my Tumblr - bfketh.tumblr.com)

"Oh, fuck, Eren. There. _Right_ there.” Jean let out a moan worthy of a porn star as he buried his face into the pillows. “Sh-shit. C’mon, _harder_.”  
  
Eren grunted as he leaned over Jean’s back from his position straddling his hips, a faint sheen of sweat on his forehead as he worked Jean over. “Here?” He concentrated his movements on the spot the other had indicated, his fingers pressing deep into Jean.  
  
"God, _yes_. Don’t stop.” Jean let out another moan. “F-fuck, babe, you have _no_ idea how good that feels.”  
  
Eren laughed, the sound low and throaty. “I think I’m getting a pretty good picture.” Eren straightened up and grabbed a tube off his nightstand, popping the cap open. “I think you’re relaxed enough now.”  
  
Eren squirted out a large dollop from the tube and Jean yelped as the cold substance hit his back. He turned his head enough to glare up at Eren with one baleful amber eye. “Dammit, you couldn’t have let it warm up in your hand first?”  
  
"Sorry," Eren said, not feeling the least bit sorry at all. He hummed as he smoothed the cream into Jean’s skin, and Jean pressed his face back into the pillows and sighed as the medicine started to work its way into his over-extended and abused muscles. When Eren finished, he slid off of Jean to kneel beside him on the bed. "Feel better?"  
  
Jean gave an affirmative grunt before slowly rolling over onto his back. He wrinkled his nose. “I smell like Bengay and shame.”  
  
Eren bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. “Serves you right. Why the hell did you even think you could keep up with _Reiner_ in the gym?”  
  
Jean blinked up at him, his cheeks and ears slowly turning pink. He looked away and mumbled, “I was trying to impress you.”  
  
Eren really did laugh at that. “Jean, you’re my _boyfriend_. You don’t need to impress me.” Jean turned his face back to him, and Eren quickly leaned down to kiss the small worry line that always formed between Jean’s eyebrows. He straightened up. “Do you need me to get you anything? I think Marco’s mom sent us all some cookies.”  
  
"Not right now." Jean tugged on the hem of Eren’s t-shirt. "Stay here."  
  
"Seriously? If Armin eats your share of the cookies, you can’t blame me."  
  
Jean held his arms out. “Humor me; I’m injured.”  
  
"That’s your own fault, you dork." Despite his mock exasperation, Eren was holding back laughter as he said it. He joined Jean on the bed, being careful not to jostle him too much as they wound their arms around each other.  
  
Jean pillowed his head against Eren’s chest, flicking his gaze upward with a cocky smile. “You fucking love this dork, though.”  
  
"Yeah, I do." Eren started gently scratching his fingers through Jean’s undercut. Jean closed his eyes and practically purred with contentment. Eren looked down at him fondly for a few minutes before his gaze wandered over to his bedroom doorway. "The door is open."  
  
"Don’t care."  
  
"If Marco and Armin see us like this, you know they’re going to tease us."  
  
"Still don’t care. At least we both have pants on this time."


	2. Frustration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pre-Serendipity
> 
> Another short drabble originally posted to my Tumblr.
> 
> (New - and longer - content will be up with chapter 3, hopefully in the next day or two.)

One thing that Jean had discovered since he and Marco had moved into the quad apartment with Armin and Eren was that Eren liked to cross-dress when he was just lounging around at home.

Another thing he had discovered was that he desperately wanted to track down the person that invented thigh-highs.

He wasn’t sure if he wanted to murder them or thank them profusely, though.

Classes after winter break would be starting in just a couple days. Jean was helping Eren take down the (fake) Christmas tree they’d left up and box it and the decorations up so Eren’s dad could cart them all back to his house. Eren had decided that the perfect outfit for this task was an over-sized sweater and a pair of thigh-high stockings that _almost_ reached the hem of the sweater. And nothing else.

Eren stretched to pull the angel off the tree, and Jean, with the unfortunate  view that his position on the floor boxing up ornaments afforded him, had to amend that to an over-sized sweater, thigh-highs, and lacy red panties, _Jesus_ _Christ_.

"Ooh, there’s still a candy cane on here!" Oblivious to Jean’s inner turmoil, Eren quickly grabbed the leftover Christmas treat and unwrapped it. Jean watched, his eyes starting to glaze a little, as Eren sucked nearly the entire length of the candy cane into his mouth and then _slowly_ pulled it out again. The very tip of his tongue came out past his lips to wrap around the stick, and, yeah, that was it. Jean was done. He stood up.

"Jean? Where’re you going?"

"My room."

"What?!" Eren glared at him, the candy forgotten, and braced his hands on his hips, which - _fuck_ \- only caused the sweater to ride up higher on his legs. “You promised to help me with this!”

"Yeah, well…" Jean was at a complete loss for words. He just knew he had to get out of there before he said or did something idiotic, like bending Eren over the couch and pushing that stupidly sexy sweater up over his- Okay, that was enough of that. Jean mentally slapped himself and glared back at Eren. "It’s all YOUR fault!"

And with that, Jean retreated to the sanctuary of his room, leaving a completely flabbergasted Eren to gape at the empty hallway.


	3. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up a bit more serious than originally intended.

The summer after their third year of college went pretty much like the last. Jean, Eren, Marco, and Armin packed up all their belongings (a bit more than what they'd come up with at the beginning of the year), and they all drove the three hours back to their hometown. Jean was once again spending the summer working part-time at his father's company to save up money for the new school year, but it wasn't too bad. He helped out in the mailroom in the mornings, and he was usually home by noon. Basically the same routine he'd had every summer since he'd turned fifteen.

With one noticeable difference.

"F-fuck, Jean, you're so good at this, baby...Ah!" Eren let out a particularly loud moan as Jean dropped down with a bit more force. Jean slowed his movements.

"Shh! Keep it down! I don't know when Mom'll get back."

Eren nodded and let his head thump back down on the pillow as Jean resumed his steady up and down movements. Eren's tan skin was starting to shine with sweat, and his green eyes had gone soft and unfocused with pleasure. With neither of them speaking, Jean was acutely aware of the sounds of the bed creaking beneath them, the wet slap of flesh on flesh, and their panting breaths, growing harsher and louder as they both neared their limits.

Jean was close, _so_ close, his cock bobbing heavy and dripping precum all over Eren's stomach, but he just couldn't push himself over that edge. Then, Eren's hand was wrapping around his length, and Eren pushed up into him as Jean came down. Jean felt Eren's cock stiffen and pulse inside him as Eren let out a soft whimper, and that was enough. Jean's vision washed out, and he came hard, Eren's name tumbling out of his lips in a loud cry before he remembered they were trying to be quiet.

Jean slumped over, his head falling to Eren's shoulder as they both came down from their endorphin-fueled highs. He shifted his hips to let Eren pull his softening cock out with a sigh, and then he lifted himself back up to look down at Eren.

The sight of his boyfriend completely debauched underneath him was almost enough to get Jean hard again. Eren was flushed, his fluffy brown hair dark with sweat and sticking up in all directions, his eyes still glazed. A sticky pool of Jean's cum was gathered on his stomach, stray drops of it splattered in a line uup his chest.

Jean grinned. "I really made a mess of you, didn't I?"

Eren's eyes snapped back into focus as he smiled up at Jean and arched his back. "Seems like the polite thing to do would be to clean it up, hm?"

Jean chuckled and leaned down. He'd just started to trail his tongue down Eren's chest when he heard it: the familiar squeak of the top step of the staircase.

"Jean?"

Jean swore and dove for the bedsheet they'd kicked aside earlier. He had just enough time to throw it over himself and Eren before his bedroom door was opening and his mother was coming into the room.

"Jean, are you alright? I thought I heard shout... Oh, my..."

Jean froze as he locked eyes with his mother. There...really wasn't any way to hide what he and Eren had been doing. As soon as she seemed to get over her shock, his mom coughed and looked away before stepping back out into the hallway and softly shutting the door behind her.

"Fuck..." Jean rolled off of Eren and onto his side. He pulled on his hair with both hands before bringing them down to cover his face. "Fuck!" He felt like he was going to throw up. Or cry, but given the choice between the two, he'd rather throw up.

A tentative hand touched his shoulder. "Jean? Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not fucking okay." Jean curled up into ball. Eren's hand stayed on his shoulder a moment longer, and then Eren sighed. Jean heard some rustlings behind him that sounded like Eren fumbling with the box of tissues next to the bed.

Warmth pressed along Jean's back and Eren's hand started to brush through his hair. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." Jean closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax a little into Eren's touch. "It's just...you know at Reiner's Halloween party, when I got drunk and told everyone during Truth or Dare that I was bi? That was the first time - and the _only_ time - that I've ever told _anyone_."

"Even Marco?"

"Even Marco."

"Hell of a way to come out to your family."

"Fucking tell me about it." Jean laughed, but there wasn't any humor in it. He reached up to grab Eren's hand. "...I'm scared."

Eren squeezed back. "Well, she wasn't yelling when she walked in on us, so how bad could it be?"

"Mom doesn't yell. She just gets...quietly disappointed in me. But I don't know what she's gonna do this time."

Eren nuzzled Jean's shoulder. "Your mom loves you. Anyone can see that; she's spoiled you rotten ever since we were kids."

"But..." Shit, it looked like crying was winning out. "What if after this...she doesn't?"

At first, Eren didn't say anything, just wrapped his arms around Jean and held him tight. Finally, he aswered, "Then you can move in with me." He kissed the back of Jean's shoulder. "Come on, hiding in here won't help anything. Let's clean up, dress, and go downstairs."

"...Okay."

~~~~~

Eren offered to talk to his mom with him, but Jean declined. So Eren kind of hovered just outside the kitchen doorway.

Jean found his mom at the counter, chopping vegetables. Jean stopped behind her and cleared his throat.

She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. "Jean, can you do me a favor and get my mixing bowl out? The blue one on the top shelf."

"Uh...sure." Jean grabbed the bowl and handed it to her, watching as she tossed the tomatoes she'd just finished into it and then started dicing up a bell pepper. She looked older, he realized suddenly. There were a few strands of silver in her chesnut hair that hadn't been there before, and tiny smile lines were starting to etch themselves into the corners of her eyes. Jean kept waiting for his mom to say something, scold him, _anything_ , but she didn't. He started fidgiting before blurting out, "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Hm?" Her hands stilled, and she turned to look at him. "About what?"

"About..." He groaned and hid his eyes behind his hand as he felt his face heating up. "Earlier. Don't make me say it."

"Oh, that." Jean heard the even rhythm of her knife start back up. "Well, I'll admit I was embarrassed, but that was as much my fault as yours. I need to keep in mind that you're an adult now and knock before going in your room. But, speaking of that, is Eren going to be staying for dinner?"

Jean slowly lowered his hand in disbelief. "You... You're not angry?"

His mom put down the knife again and wiped her hands on a dish towel before turning toward him, confusion writ clear on her face. "Why would I be angry? Eren is a good boy, and Carla and I have been friends for years."

"Okay, maybe not angry, but aren't you surprised? Like, at all?"

She laughed. "Jean Émile Kirschstein, I am your _mother_. I've known you liked girls _and_ boys since you were twelve and you said you were going to marry Johnny Depp when you grew up."

"Oh." Jean grabbed the counter as he literally sagged with relief.

"You were that worried about it?" Jean wordlessly nodded and she reached up to pull his head down to her shoulder. " _Je t'aime_ , Jeanbo. Nothing will change that."

Jean wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Thank you."

His mom patted his hair before letting him go. "Now, go tell Eren to stop skulking and come in here. The two of you can make yourselves useful and get the zucchini and eggplant sliced for me."

Eren must have overheard everything, because he was already walking into the kitchen, and he took his place next to Jean with a smile and a whispered, "See? That wasn't so bad."

Jean found himself agreeing. This...really wasn't bad at all.


	4. Shell Game

"Did you actually just blue shell me on our date, you fucker?"

Jean snorted. "Hanging out in your mom's rec room counts as a date now?"

"Hey, I invited you here. Ergo, date."

"With Mikasa and Armin. You're such a romantic, Eren. I'm spoiled."

"Oh, fuck you, Cherrystone."

"Guys, can we please not do this? It's just a game." Armin reasoned with his friends.

Mikasa shot him a glance. "I told you Rainbow Road was a bad idea. You know how they are when they get competitive."

As if to prove her point, the argument was still going strong. Eren glowered at Jean. "I bet if it were Johnny Depp playing, you wouldn't have blue shelled  _him_."

"Oh my God, you're not going to let that die are you?"

"I'm not hearing a denial."

Jean threw his hands up in the air. "Alright,  _fine_. I wouldn't have blue shelled Johnny Depp, because if he were here right now, I'd be too busy sucking his dick.  _Happy_?"

"Guys-"

Eren ignored Armin's pleading voice. "Yeah, well I  _do_ have first-hand experience of how cum-thirsty you are."

Jean and Eren weren't paying any attention to the game anymore, or to Armin and Mikasa on either side of them, for that matter. They were facing each other where they sat on the couch, practically pressed nose-to-nose, and Jean's lips curled up in a triumphant smirk. "I didn't hear any complaints from you the other day when you had your cock shoved down my throat at the-"

"Okay!" Armin stood up and cut him off, tugging them both to their feet. "That's it; I'm invoking the 'no dirty talk in public spaces' rule! Out!" He started pushing them toward the door even as he felt his face and ears burning.

"Ow! Quit shoving, Ar!"

"Where are - oof! - we supposed to go?"

"I don't care! Finish your fighting or your flirting or whatever this is in Eren's room or at _your_ house. Just. Get. Out!" Armin finally shoved them into the hall, shutting the door behind them. He looked back at Mikasa to see that she'd taken the Mario Kart disc out of the Wii. She was holding it away from her body by her fingertips and wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"I'm going to go burn this. It's  _evil incarnate._ "

"Mikasa, don't..."

"I have to, Armin. This house needs to be cleansed."

~~~

Eren flopped backwards onto his bed, and Jean leaned against the window sill. They both stared at each other in silence. Then, Eren clapped his hand over his mouth and started giggling, which sent Jean off into a matching laughing fit.

"Oh, shit," Eren gasped out when he started to get his breath back. "Did you see Ar's  _face_?"

"I had no idea he could get that red. I thought he was gonna combust." They laughed a little longer, and then Jean opened up his arms.

Eren got up from the bed and walked over to him, burying his head in his chest as Jean closed his arms around him. "Sorry..."

"Nah, I'm sorry, too." Jean nuzzled against Eren's hair. "Guess we're both still kinda idiots, huh?"

"Hm..." Eren squeezed Jean around his waist, and then he froze. "Do you hear...screaming?"

Now that Eren said something, Jean could hear some faint yelling outside. He craned his head to look out the window. "Is that your sister? What's she's doing?"

"I dunno, but I'm more worried about why Ar's following her with a fire extinguisher and a bucket of water."


	5. Open Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A birthday prompt fill for mybrainproblems!

"Spread yourself open for me so I can see you."

Jean shifted his weight from one knee to the other. "Do I really have to do this?"

Eren tilted his head. "No, of course not. We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with; that's why we're using safe-words." Eren batted his eyelashes up at Jean, he _actually fucking batted them_ , and Jean knew in that instant he was fucked. Probably literally. "But you _did_ promise to do anything I wanted if we skipped Ymir's party tonight, and we've got the whole place to ourselves since Marco and Armin did go." Eren leaned closer, his breath tickling Jean's ear. "It'd really mean a lot to me if we did this."

Jean sighed and carefully lowered his chest down to the pillows and spread his knees. Once he could take his weight off his arms, he reached back with both hands and pulled his ass even further apart.

"Oh, that's fuckin' perfect," Eren breathed out. Jean felt Eren press a finger against the butt plug that he'd just finished putting in (at Eren's request) and he bit back a whimper as the slight movement pushed it into his prostate. " _Really_ nice." There was a pause, and when Eren spoke again it was with a mischievous tone that Jean wasn't entirely certain he liked. "But I bet I can make it nicer."

"What are you-!!" Jean broke off in a wordless gasp as the first wave of vibrations hit, his hands dropping down to clutch at the blanket under him. He glared over his shoulder at Eren, who was holding a remote in his hand and grinning innocently. "You could have f-fucking told me it was a vibrating one, Eren!"

"Hm? Did you say something Jean?" Eren pressed the remote, and Jean dropped all the way down to the bed as the speed of the toy increased.

“Sh-shit!” Jean clawed at the bed underneath him, trying to find something, anything to hold onto. He barely even noticed when Eren took hold of his thighs and flipped him over onto his back. But he did notice when Eren pressed the plug into him again, as far as the flange would allow, and the vibrations directly against his prostate had his back arching clear off the bed. And then, just as he felt that familiar tightening sensation, the toy was abruptly shut off.

Jean collapsed onto the mattress, blinking stupidly up at the ceiling as his chest heaved for desperately needed air. “Wh-what…?”

“Don’t want you coming too soon, babe.” Eren rubbed his hands over Jean’s hips and thighs in soothing circles as he waited for Jean to calm down.

Jean lifted his head to glare at him. “You fucking tease. I swear I-I-AH!” Jean through his head back with a thump, never finishing the threat. This time Eren varied the rhythm, making it feel like the damn thing was _pulsing_ inside him. It wasn’t enough to get him off, but it was enough to push him right to the edge and no further. Without really meaning to, Jean’s hips started moving in time to the slightly irregular pace Eren was setting. He tried to reach down to touch himself, his mind going blank of everything except the overwhelming need to come, but Eren smacked his hands away.

“God, you’re so beautiful like this, Jean. Wrecked and twitching and flushed, all those delicious sounds coming out of your mouth, and all for _me_.”

Was he making noise? Jean couldn’t even tell anymore. “E-Eren…” Jean grabbed at Eren’s arms, and Eren followed Jean’s insistent motions, leaning down to nip and suck at Jean’s lips. He wanted… He needed…

“What is it, baby?” Eren purred in his ear. “You want me to make you come?”

“Y-yes. Fuck, yes…”

“Oh? Well, I could make you come with the toy, watch you shake and make a mess all over yourself. Do you want me to do that, sweetheart?”

Jean shook his head. “No, no, no. Want you. Eren, _please_.”

A laugh from Eren rumbled through both their chests where they were pressed together. “Well, since you asked me so nicely…”

A minute later, and Eren had turned off and pulled out the butt plug, setting it aside to clean later. He reached for a condom, but was stopped by Jean grabbing his wrist. He looked up at him. “You sure?”

Jean nodded and pulled Eren close for another kiss. “Want to feel you,” he murmured against Eren’s lips. “Want to feel you filling me up.”

Eren’s entire body shivered in his arms. “ _Jesus_ , Jean.” He pulled away, positioning himself between Jean’s knees he slicked himself up with lube. He reached out one finger, trailing it around Jean’s entrance. “Look at you. So red and spread open for me.”

And then he was entering him, finally, hard and hot and filling him up perfectly. Jean’s blunt fingernails scratched against Eren’s back, and Eren sank his teeth into Jean’s collarbone, probably leaving several dark marks behind. Jean knew he was too wound to last long, and Eren seemed to sense it, too, roughly lifting Jean’s hips up and slamming into him, filling the room with the sound of flesh slapping together and their harsh pants. As Jean’s cries pitched higher and higher, one of Eren’s hands let go of his hip to snake between them, wrapping around Jean’s cock and sending him spiraling with a few quick strokes.

As Jean started to come down, his hips grinding to a halt, he felt Eren move to pull away and he gripped his shoulders harder. “K-keep going.”

Eren froze, hesitating. “But…”

“Told you I wanted your come in me. Now move!” Jean pushed back against Eren, making himself hiss at the overstimulation as Eren groaned and buried his face in the crook of Jean’s neck.

“Fuck, Kirschstein, why do you always…” He grabbed Jean’s hips and pulled him towards him. “…have to be so stubborn!” And then Eren was moving again, and Jean closed his eyes, each rocking thrust sending sparks down nerves that felt like they were on fire. His entire body was hot, and it felt good, it felt entirely _too_ good, so good it bordered on pain, and Jean couldn’t speak, couldn’t think, couldn’t do anything but lie there and _shake_ , as gasping little mewls and whimpers escaped from his throat.

Eren’s pace stuttered, and he muffled a shout into Jean’s shoulder. Jean could _swear_ he felt Eren's cock swell and twitch inside him, just before he was flooded with heat. At that moment, Jean’s body seized up and convulsed, a second wave of pleasure crashing over him and making his vision go black.

When he came to, Eren was looking at him with a concerned frown. “Jean? Are you okay?”

“Mm.” Jean tried to gather his scattered thoughts. “Can’t…” He tried to articulate what he was feeling and finally gave up, waving his hand dismissively. “Words.” He dropped his hand back down. Forget his legs feeling like jelly; his entire body felt like it was ready to melt down and fuse with the mattress.

Eren’s face relaxed, and he giggled, he _actually_ fucking giggled, and then he was peppering Jean’s face with kisses, all over his lips, his cheeks, even the tip of his nose. Finally Eren pulled away, brushing back Jean’s hair where sweat was making it stick to his forehead. “Do you want some water?”

“Yeah.” At least he still seemed to be capable of monosyllabic replies. Eren pressed one last lingering kiss against his lips before getting up and leaving the room, without even bothering to put a pair of boxers back on. He returned in a few minutes with a glass and a damp cloth. After helping Jean sit up to drink, he started cleaning up the mess all over them both. Finally, Eren had Jean lift his hips so he could throw the soiled blanket off the bed, and the two of them ended up tucked in together under just the sheet. Which really wasn’t a problem, seeing as it was August and still too hot out to sleep with much else.

As soon as they were settled, Jean ended up curled against Eren’s side with his head pillowed on his shoulder and their legs tangled comfortably together. His fingers were trailing lazy patterns along Eren’s ribs when Eren nuzzled his face against his hair and murmured, “Jean?”

“Hm?”

“I meant it, you know.”

“Huh? Meant what?”

“You really are perfect.”

Jean froze, his face and ears instantly burning. He ducked his head down, hoping that Eren couldn’t see. “Sh-shut it. I am not.”

Eren just hummed and tightened his arms around Jean. “You are though. To me, at least.”

Jean groaned and tried even harder to hide his face. “ _Stop_. I’ve just had my brains fucked out; I _cannot_ deal with this right now.”

Eren laughed, the sound warm and light. _God_ , Jean never wanted him to stop laughing like that. “Alright, alright.” Eren shifted underneath him, until he’d scooted down far enough to press a kiss against Jean’s forehead. “I love you.”

A whine escaped out of Jean’s throat, but he managed to turn his head up enough to look at Eren, despite the blush that he knew was still spreading across his face. “Love you, too,” he murmured, before hiding his face back in Eren’s side again.

They fell asleep like that, wrapped around each other’s warmth.

And it was perfect.


End file.
